soulorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon Intro - Evil Crystal Castle
When the sky column broke, many broken stones flew through the air. One stone fell here at last. At first, the mountain master here didn't pay attention to its existence. But with the past of decades, this stone was evolved a giant heart-shaped stone. Because it carries rage, this stone embraces chill and evil. It bewitched the local folks to serve him. As a result, they all became the slaver of the stone and gave up their homeland. Though mountain master tried best to save the land, he failed at last. Finally, he was exhausted. One part of his body turned to the stone spirit. But his hands were used as natural shield by Rock Heart to resist the outside invasion. The Rock Heart even ordered the folks to establish the underground palace for him. The high tower on the surface is actually the entrance of the palace. Inside the palace, there are execution chamber and altar as well as the captured guys. “Evil Crystal Castle”, a level-55 Dungeon, is a beautifully crafted, the most challenging battle place. It brings is the loot chance for the other pieces of level 56–60 Orange Class Suit are released. If you want to collect the complete 6 pieces of the level 50–60 Orange Class Suit. Evil Crystal Castle is your best choice! Dungeon Evil Crystal Castle Features: *A big Dungeon for players of level 55+. Well-designed scenes, different styles of the BOSS. *This Dungeon offers the precious BOSS drop of the newly-released level 56-60 Class Suit parts. (level 50 – 55 Purple & Orange equipments can be looted in another Dungeon Spirit Snake Palace) *Other valuable drops including level 60 – 70 Orange weapons, level 50-55 Orange Class Suit parts, the materials for making the Blue Equipments and some other useful items. This dungeon takes us to the extended storyline between the Glory Land and the Dark Land. Located in the center of Mystic Stonehenge, it mainly consists of 7 sub-areas, whose style is distinctive from each other. Every area is guarded by a powerful BOSS and groups of monsters. Of course, don’t forget to accept the storyline quests before you start the adventure. As it mentioned above, the biggest highlight in this Dungeon lies in the rate of looting the newly-released precious level 56 – 60 Orange Suit parts. To gain the complete Orange Suits, you cannot miss the Dungeon Evil Crystal Castle! BOSS in "Evil Crystal Castle": Aging Gatekeeper Beast : A divine beast who had stayed in the mountain. After having been effected by the great power of Crystal Rock Heart, he became a Evil Crystal Castle guard. Revolting Warden Chief : He is guarding the jailhouse. He was also caught in the movement to eliminate Crystal Rock Heart. Crimson Reaper Chief: The one that guards the tomb. He was a general before. Now he is always wandering around the tomb to collect the floating spirits. Bloody Butcher Chief: An ugly beast who joined in the evil on his own. Traitor of Mountain Spirit: A late well-known general. Crystal Rock Heart knows his magic power quite well, so he took advantage of this power to fight for himself. Soul-reversed Madam: She has the magic power of both ice and flame, always shows the chilling coldness and sadness. Soul-shifted Madam: She was once a kind mage before. She was caught in that cleanup with Revolting Warden Chief. Crystal Rock Heart absorbed her kind soul and released an evil soul on her body. Jailbreak Leader: The last enchanted Evil Crystal's master, who is controlling the Evil Crystal Castle. As the avatars of the evil Mystic Stonehenge, he will eliminate all obstacles for himself!